


Short on Luck

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, I don't know Bryan's last name, Love Triangle, open-to-discussion relationship, rip @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J-Fred is single and ready to mingle! You just so happen to be the one he falls for. However, you and Mark fell for each other months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short on Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I love J-Fred.
> 
> Also Mark.
> 
> I'm self-indulgent.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Also shout out to open relationships amirite
> 
> Also what's Bryan's last name heLP

“Dude, girls are totally into me!” Joey says, tossing a Goldfish cracker into the air and trying to catch it in his mouth.

Bryan laughs. “Yeah, right. Which is why you don’t have a girlfriend, right?” Bryan also tosses a cracker into the air.

“I just… ya know. Haven’t found the right one.”

“Okay so what are you looking for?” Bryan asks as he closes the bag. There’s Goldfish all over the floor and Matthias isn’t even currently home.

“Tall, funny, blonde. Someone who gets my humor. I dunno, just someone who gets me. And who is also attractive. That’d be a plus.”

“Oh shut your mouth, dickbag!” Bryan and Joey look to the door as Matthias comes in laughing with Mark and you. You who is the one who shouted before entering. You shove Mark and turn away from him, crossing your arms and rolling your eyes. “You’re such an asshole.”

Joey’s jaw literally drops when he sees your face. He thinks you’re absolutely stunning. Not exactly what he imagined when he thought about falling in love but who even cares. You’re indescribable to him. Bryan nudges him and Joey comes back to reality.

“Heyyyyy, I’m just kidding!” Mark wraps his arms around you. He presses a kiss to your cheek. “I’m sorry you’re so short…” he says, giggling.

You break free from his arms. “Says you! Literally all of your friends except for Jack are taller than you!”

Mark is still laughing so Matthias speaks instead. “Wait, wouldn’t that make them taller than you too?”

You roll your eyes. “Not the point!”

“Okay, okay, anyway!” Matthias acknowledges the camera in his hand. “Hey, guys! Today we’re filming some Team Edge challenges with Mark…”

Mark waves. “Hey.”

“...And a newbie to the team!” He points the camera at you. “Introduce yourself!” You try to suppress your dorky smile but it still shows as you introduce yourself. “Great! So we’re gonna be doing some stuff today. Like blind baking and-” Matthias walks on his carpet and Joey and Bryan cringe as he steps on the Goldfish. Matthias groans. “Really, guys?”

Bryan laughs. “Sorry!”

“Listen, I caught most of them. This is Bryan, not me,” Joey says, trying to defend himself.

You raise an eyebrow. “Then why are most by your chair…?”

He looks at you, mouth open but he can’t think of anything to say. Matthias intervenes before he stumbles over his words for too long. “Yeah, why are they? Anyway! Blind baking, another Disney song challenge that Mark will NOT be a part of, a water gun fight, and paint Twister.”

“Yay messes!” You exclaim. Mark pulls you back into his chest gently and you giggle. He’s kind of the best thing to have happened to you in the last few months. Mark is funny and sweet and honestly really great in bed and you probably couldn’t ask for better. Plus, you guys don’t tether each other down and if one of you wants to sleep with someone else, you get a green light ninety five percent of the time.

Matthias turns off the camera and turns so he’s facing you guys. “Okay, so. Bryan and Joey, this is ___. ___, this is Bryan, my brother-in-law. And this is Joey, my little brother.”

Joey finds himself at a loss for words again. He manages out a, “Hi.”

“Great. Now while they pick up the Goldfish, you guys can help me set up everything…” Matthias’ voice fades as he, you, and Mark go into the garage.

Bryan sucks in a breath through his teeth. “So I know that face. That’s a face of someone who just fell head over heels for someone else. Except your someone else is…”

“Dating Mark.” Joey tilts his head to the side and groans. “Of course.”

“Maybe just keep in touch in case something doesn’t work out between them?”

“Isn’t that breaking one of the rules of the Bro Code?”

Bryan laughs. “I think there’s an exception if you just found your one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so forgive me this is kinda garbage but it's also 2 in the morning and I've been watching Team Edge videos for the past three hours heLP
> 
> Also come on Joey is like 10/10 and so is Mark cut me some slack I love my guys
> 
> Also what even are the actual bro codes I feel like I made that one up it's okay though


End file.
